Schwarz-Weiß-Rot
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Landas Schatten holt ihn ein. Der Jäger ist zum Gejagten geworden. Wie schüttelt man also seinen eigenen Schatten ab?
1. Eine Lichtung irgendwo in Frankreich

Vorwort: Jetzt fragt sich der geneigte Leser sicherlich – Kaky, was tust du … hier?! Na, ja … Fanfics schreiben :D Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass das hier für mich eher nicht typisch ist, da ich mich gegen meinen sonstigen Erzählstil entschieden habe. Macht aber nichts, denn mir macht's Spaß! Lange habe ich gehadert, ob mein OC wirklich diesen Namen tragen soll, aber seitdem ich Django Unchained gesehen habe, finde ich, dass mein Name abgedreht genug für Tarantino ist (hallo … Broomhilda von Shaft!).

Logischerweise gibt es jetzt die Erklärung, dass ich Nationalsozialismus weder befürworte, noch diese „Ideale" glorifizieren will. Real existierende Ereignisse sind hier mit Tarantino vermischt, ein Ereignis hat zu einer anderen Zeit stattgefunden, ich habe es aber so gedreht, dass man namentlich nicht erkennt, worum es sich handelt. Kurz angemerkt sei, dass die Reiterstaffel der SS nicht als kriegsverbrecherisch eingestuft wurde, nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkriegs, daher habe ich mich genau für diese Truppe entschieden.

Beta: dying beauty! Danke 3

Schwarz-Weiß-Rot

Sie weiß es jetzt. Er muss sie für wirklich dumm halten, wenn er tatsächlich annimmt, sie hätte von ihm abgelassen. Oder aber, er hat es genau so für sie eingefädelt, wie man Tieren eine Falle stellt. Sie weiß, dass er sie „Schäferhund" nennt. Vielleicht soll seine Falle zuschnappen. Nun, wenn er es so haben will, soll er es haben.

Mit einem Lächeln lehnt sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück; der Ort, wo sie seinen Verrat endlich hören durfte. Sie hat immer gewusst, dass sie ihn eines Tages wiedersehen wird. Und dann hat sich das Blatt gewendet. So wie jetzt.

Sie gibt dem Funker ein Zeichen, ihr die Koordinaten zu bringen. Dienstbeflissen tut er, was sie verlangt. Das Papier knistert in ihren Fingern, als sie das Röllchen auseinander faltet.

„Alles bereitmachen", gibt sie den Befehl und ihre Truppe stürmt mit einem einstimmigen: „Jawohl, Fräulein von Stahl", nach draußen.

Nützliche kleine Burschen. Das sind die wahren Schäferhunde, denkt sie, denn sie findet seinen Spitznamen unpassend. Schäferhunde tun, was man ihnen aufträgt, gewissenhaft und korrekt, so wie diese Kerle. Sie selbst mag keine Hunde und sie mag auch nicht mit ihnen verglichen werden. Vielmehr sieht sie in sich einen Puma, den man besser nie gereizt hätte.

Schweigend zündet sie sich eine Zigarette an. Es ist noch ein wenig Zeit. Diese Koordinaten führen sie ans Ziel, ob jetzt oder in fünf Minuten. Und sie ist schneller als er. Viel schneller. Er hat immer ihre Schnelligkeit unterschätzt. Die Glut fliegt durch die Luft und verwandelt sich in Asche, der Rauch kräuselt sich zur Lampe hinauf. Sie hat ihm eine Menge zu sagen, bevor er in den Lauf ihrer Mündung blicken darf, und sie malt sich aus, was es sein wird. Danach wird sie diese Uniform ablegen, die sie schon viel zu lange getragen hat und die nicht zu ihr gehört.

Und danach? Freiheit. Denn er ist ihre Fessel, auch wenn er sich vermutlich kaum daran erinnert. Ein Mann wie er erinnert sich nicht und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er so ist, wie er ist. Sie kennt ihn gut, auch wenn sie ihn nur selten gesehen hat. Und das ist vielleicht ihr Vorteil.

Jemand der auf der Jagd ist, merkt nicht, wenn er selbst zum Gejagten wird, wenn sich der andere Jäger niemals zeigt.

„Fräulein von Stahl, es ist alles bereit", meldet der Standartenführer West ihrer Reiterstaffel. Sie erlaubt ihnen das „Fräulein", auch wenn es ihrem Rang nicht entspricht. Aber es gefällt ihr.

Sie winkt ihn raus, den taktlosen Gecken, der ihren gedanklichen Triumph unterbricht. Ihre Reitpeitsche liegt auf ihrem Schoß, der schwarze Lack sieht noch tadellos aus. Sie pflegt ihre Ausrüstung, es ist ihr Werkzeug.

Am Anfang hatten die Burschen über sie gelacht. Jetzt lacht niemand mehr, ja es wagt sich überhaupt niemand mehr, ihr auch nur ein Widerwort zu geben.

Wenn sie hier fertig ist, dann wird sie ihre Staffel fortschicken. Sollen sie gehen, wohin sie wollen, es kümmert sie nicht. Nur eins zählt. Ihre Rache. Und die wird sie in nur einer knappen Stunde bekommen. Beinahe wehmütig betrachtet sie ihren steinigen Weg bis hierhin. Ein bisschen schade, dass es vorbei sein wird.

Sie weiß, dass es grausam ist, so zu denken, aber auch diese Schuld schreibt sie ihm zu. Er hat sie grausam gemacht. Das wird sie ihm heimzahlen.

Bedächtig steht sie auf und lässt dabei ihre Reitpeitsche durch die Luft zischen. Es ist Zeit. Die Zigarette findet ihren Weg auf den Boden, die Steine fangen sie auf, als sie das Haus verlässt, in dem sie den verschlüsselten Funkspruch der Amerikaner geknackt hat.

Der Standartenführer reicht ihr die Zügel des Pferdes. Sie nickt dankend und schwingt sich in den Sattel. Hektisch werden die Koordinaten durchgegeben, ihr SS-Schütze kennt den Weg; der kleine Kerl kann sich Wege merken wie kein anderer.

„SS-Schütze Brinks?", fordert sie ihn knapp auf und der Junge weiß Bescheid. Er soll sie führen.

Der Rest der Staffel steigt auf und auf ihr Zeichen sprengen sie in die Nacht hinein, ihre dunklen Pferde verschmelzen mit der Nacht, die kaum noch lange währen kann… Der Morgen graut bald. Das muss sie nutzen, denn die Amerikaner sind bei ihm. Und die gilt es vorher auszuschalten. Vielleicht lassen sie sich auch auf einen Handel ein, wer weiß schon, wie Amerikaner ticken? Sie hat von dem Mann und seiner Truppe gehört, wer hätte das nicht? Die Basterds. Ein putziger Name. Falsch geschrieben obendrein, wenn er in den Kriegsberichten auftaucht. Deutsche sind doch Ignoranten, das weiß sie schon lange. Allerdings haben sie einen gemeinsamen Freund. Sie entschließt sich, zumindest den Versuch zu wagen, zu verhandeln.

Keiner ihrer Männer spricht; sie hat ihnen verboten, während des Reitens zu sprechen, es sei denn, einer hat eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Wer nicht spurte, den hatte sie mit der Reitpeitsche an ihre Worte erinnert, und auch wenn jeder von ihnen ihr körperlich überlegen ist, so wagt sich niemand an sie heran. Ihr Rang verbietet es ihnen. Dieser lächerliche Rang, den ihr jemand verliehen hat, weil er es für einen gelungenen kleinen Scherz hielt. Dummerweise ist dieser jemand tot und kann nicht davon erzählen, dass es sich nur um einen Spaß handelte. Sie hat nicht viel nachhelfen müssen. Einmal eingetragen hatte man hinnehmen müssen, dass sie da war. Und um sie von der Front fernzuhalten, schickt man sie höchst legal als Feldjäger los, flüchtige Soldaten, abtrünnige Offiziere, niemand ist vor ihr sicher. Welch seltsamer Zufall, dass sie Nazis töten darf, und das mit Billigung der Obrigkeit. Wie sich die Zeiten doch wandeln.

Und nun ist er dran. Eigentlich unantastbar für sie, doch nach dem Funkspruch ist er ihr ins Netz gegangen. Sie weiß, dass er streng genommen kein Verräter ist, sondern ein waschechter Nazi, der sich liebend gern als Herrenrasse betrachtet und eine Menge Verdienstorden besitzt, die bezeugen, was für ein guter Nazi er ist; aber das hier ist ihre Chance, ihn völlig legitim zu erwischen. Und die lässt sie sich nicht nehmen. Er rechnet nicht mit ihr. Und sollte sie bei diesem bedauerlichen kleinen Zwischenfall draufgehen – das Risiko kalkuliert sie ein – dann gibt es da immer noch eine ganze Staffel der Reiter SS, die klar und deutlich seine Worte gehört hat. Irgendwer wird ihn richten. Aber sie will es lieber selber sehen.

Der Ritt durch die Nacht dauert schon eine ganze Weile. Der Morgen dämmert und der Wald sieht trostlos und kalt aus. Ihre Augen suchen die Bäume ab. Nichts darf ihr entgehen. Überhaupt nichts.

„Fräulein von Stahl", sagt der SS-Schütze Brinks ein wenig atemlos. Er hat immer noch nicht gelernt, sich anständig aufs Pferd zu setzen und gerät deswegen schnell außer Atem. Nun, jetzt braucht er es auch nicht mehr lernen, wenn sich ihre Aufgabe heute Morgen erfüllt.

„Was?", knurrt sie nur. Unter der Mütze spannt sich die Haut mit der Narbe. Das tut sie immer beim Reden.

„Wir sind gleich da. Dort hinten ist eine Lichtung. Etwa 2.000 Meter sind es noch."

„Dann sollten wir uns sputen", sagt sie und gibt dem Pferd die Peitsche.

Sie weiß, wie lange ein gutes Pferd wie ihres für 2.000 Meter braucht. Hinter ihr donnert die Staffel durch das Unterholz. Reifenspuren kreuzen ihren Weg. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass sie ihn beinahe wittern kann. Vielleicht ist an dem Spitznamen „Schäferhund" doch etwas dran.

Schneller wird das schwarze Tier, immer schneller, der Hufschlag hinter ihr wird leiser. Sie folgt den Reifenspuren allein.

Die Walther PPK wiegt plötzlich schwer in ihrem Holster, als wüsste die Waffe, dass sie gleich zum Einsatz kommt. Waffen sind ein komisches Ding, sie mochte sie noch nie, aber sie schießt gut damit und das schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Ihr Vater hat sie immer schießen lassen.

Sie zügelt ihr Pferd, denn sie sieht in der Ferne Rauch. Auspuffgase. Ihre Staffel erreicht sie und bleibt mucksmäuschenstill. Sie kennen das schon, über siebzig solcher Festnahmen hat sie durchgeführt. Manchmal waren es simple Hinrichtungen, wenn sie die entsprechenden Papiere bei sich hatte, hin und wieder natürlich auch ohne ein solches Papier.

Sie befiehlt ihren Funker an ihre Seite.

„Sie kommen mit. Der Rest umstellt das Auto. Sollte ich nicht binnen fünfzehn Minuten zurück sein, dann schießt ihr auf alles, was sich dort zwischen den Bäumen versteckt."

„Jawohl, Fräulein von Stahl", prallt es vielstimmig an ihre Ohren.

Sie zieht es vor, sich nicht an den Kopf zu greifen und ihren Unmut kundzugeben. Allerdings hat jetzt vermutlich halb Frankreich gehört, dass ihre Staffel irgendwo in einem beschissenen Wald herumsteht. Kein Wunder, dass die deutsche Wehrmacht zahllose Verluste in Stalingrad erlitten hat.

Sie treibt ihr Pferd wortlos voran, der Funker die Waffe im Anschlag. Sie selbst hat sie zumindest griffbereit, allerdings nicht gezogen.

Ihr Pferd tritt ins Licht, die Sonne kriecht irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen hervor und wirft Schatten auf die Mähne ihres Tieres.

„Guten Morgen", sagt sie in einem Ton, als begrüße sie ein paar Wanderer, hebt sogar zum Gruß die Hand, erfasst aber die Situation vollkommen.


	2. Der Totenkopf lächelt

Vier Männer. Einer liegt regungslos im Laub. Ein Wehrmachtsfunker. Unwichtig. Ein toter Nazi weniger. Zwei Männer stehen dort, locker lässig, einer pafft eine Zigarette und der andere putzt gerade sein Messer an seiner Hose ab. Und da ist er… er kniet am Boden. Blut tropft von irgendwoher und er färbt seine Hände rot. Sie bezweifelt, dass er sie gehört hat, er scheint ernsthaft verwundet zu sein. Aber er lebt.

„Wie mir scheint haben Sie da etwas, das mir gehört", sagt sie zu den Amerikanern auf Englisch.

Der Mann scheint ganz Ohr zu sein. Und er ist überrascht eine Frau anzutreffen.

„Fräulein", sagt er ganz merkwürdig, benutzt aber das deutsche Wort. „Ich befürchte, den darf ich nicht hergeben."

„Dann haben wir jetzt ein Problem. Ich werde nämlich nicht ohne ihn gehen."

„Sie kommen reichlich spät für die Rettung ihres Obersts", sagt der andere mit den dunklen Haaren und eindeutig jüdischen Wurzeln.

„Sie verstehen mich da ganz falsch. Leutnant Raine."

Er ist überrascht, dass sie seinen Namen kennt, aber sie hat ihn vorhin beim Funkspruch aufgeschnappt und sich gemerkt. Das gehört zu ihrem Job.

„Das ist keine Rettung."

Er selbst ist immer noch auf den Knien. Ein berauschender Anblick. Ob er sie wirklich nicht hören kann? Vielleicht steht er unter Schock.

„Was ist es dann?", fragt Leutnant Raine.

„Sagt Ihnen der Begriff Feldjäger etwas?"

„'Türlich", erwidert er.

„Dann erübrigt sich doch sicherlich dieser Interessenkonflikt."

Sie lehnt sich auf ihrem Pferd zurück und zeigt den beiden Amerikanern ihre Zigarettenschachtel, zum Zeichen, dass sie nicht nach ihrer Waffe greift.

„Und wer sagt, dass ich Ihnen glauben kann?", will er wissen.

„Ich könnte Ihnen jetzt sagen, dass meine Staffel diese Lichtung umstellt hat und wenn in fünfzehn Minuten niemand zurückkehrt, sie alles gnadenlos dahinmetzelt, was hier noch atmet. Aber das tue ich nicht." Sie lässt sich vom Pferd gleiten und zieht an ihrer Zigarette. Mit der anderen Hand kramt sie nach dem Ding, das die Amerikaner überzeugen wird. „Ich glaube aber, dass sie, in Gedenken an einen gemeinsamen Freund, mir sehr wohl vertrauen können."

Sie hält dem Amerikaner die Marke auf Augenhöhe hin. Hugo Stiglitz steht dort.

Über das bärtige Gesicht des Amerikaners huscht ein Lächeln. Er versteht, was sie sagen will.

„Du hast anhängliche Freunde", sagt Leutnant Raine zu ihm.

Jetzt hebt er den Kopf, seine Mütze sitzt wieder an seinem Platz, das Blut sickert immer noch aus einer merkwürdigen Stirnwunde, die sie nicht so recht zuordnen kann. Einen Moment fällt die Maske, Hoffnung blitzt in seinem Gesicht auf.

Sie lächelt ihr Lächeln, sie weiß, dass es furchterregend aussieht, wie das eines Skeletts, denn sie ist viel zu dünn. Aber sie lächelt es und gleichzeitig nimmt sie ihre Mütze ab, entblößt die Narbe an ihrem Kopf, die ein Streifschuss hinterlassen hat. Ein Streifschuss aus seiner Walther. Nach der Hoffnung kommt das Erkennen. Dann ist es wieder fort und seine Maske ist wieder da. Seine Nasenflügel beben.

Leutnant Raine beobachtet diesen Blickwechsel amüsiert, sein Kollege hat sich an einen Baum gelehnt und betrachtet das Schauspiel.

„Was machen denn so Nazifeldjäger mit Kerlen wie dem da?", fragt Leutnant Raines Begleiter.

„Kriegsgericht", antwortet ihr Funker für sie, während sie ihren Blick nicht von dem Mann abwenden kann, für den sie die letzten Jahre durch die Hölle gegangen ist.

„Dürfte schwierig werden. Von eurem Gericht ist nicht mehr viel übrig."

Sie spitzt die Ohren. Das hört sie nun zum ersten Mal. Leutnant Raine erzählt ihr von ‚Operation Kino'. Sie bezweifelt, dass das alles so stimmt, was die Amerikaner da berichten; sie glaubt nicht, dass es den „allmächtigen" Führer dahingerafft hat, und überhaupt gibt es da immer noch ein paar Drahtzieher, die diesen Kinosaal niemals betreten haben, aber das macht die Sache noch viel besser.

„Wenn das so ist, gestatten Sie mir sicherlich, dass ich mein eigenes Kriegsgericht abhalte", sagt sie, immer noch mit ihrem Totenkopflächeln.

„Erst einmal kommen wir zu Ihnen", sagt Leutnant Raine und nähert sich ihr. „Mein Fräulein. Die Uniform tragen Sie doch sicherlich nicht zum Spaß."

Der Funker entsichert seine Waffe und fängt sich einen bösen Blick von ihr ein, woraufhin er sie sinken lässt.

„Hugo Stiglitz trug dieselbe Uniform. Ihm haben Sie getraut. Bedenken Sie, dass Sie und ich dasselbe wollen. Und meine Sammlung von toten Nazis ist vermutlich genauso hoch wie die Ihre. Und wissen Sie, was das Schöne ist?" Endlich kann sie den Blick von ihm abwenden und schaut nun Leutnant Raine in die Augen. „Wissen Sie, was das Schöne ist? Ich tue das völlig legal, im Auftrag des Führers. Ist das nicht schön?"

Er versteht ihre Ironie und ein trockenes Lachen entweicht seiner Kehle.

„Und der da?" Leutnant Raines Kumpan deutet auf den Funker.

„Nur ein dummer Bursche, der nie etwas anderes als die Reiterstaffel gesehen hat. Bitte denken Sie außerdem an mein, durchaus überzeugendes, Argument, dass meine Staffel immer noch zwischen diesen Bäumen lauert. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht scherze." Sie hebt die Hände. „Schließlich bin ich Deutsche."

Die zwei lachen – mechanisch, aber nicht belustigt. Sie haben den Wink verstanden. Sie dreht ihnen den Rücken zu und geht in die Knie, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen kann. Er richtet seinen eisigen Blick auf sie und ihr Blut gefriert. Wie an diesem Sommertag vor über neun Jahren.

„So sehen wir uns also wieder … ", sagt sie mit samtig weicher Stimme, „ … Hans Landa."

„Fräulein von Stahl", entgegnet er ebenso glatt wie sie.

Es widert sie an, dass er allein schon ihren Namen missbraucht. Dass er sich noch erinnert, ist tatsächlich ein Wunder, obwohl er sie natürlich schon öfter nach diesem Sommertag gesehen hat. Doch wenn er sich an diesen Tag erinnerte, dann hatte er es ihr nie gezeigt.

„Ich will Sie ja nicht drängen, Fräulein, aber hier werden gleich ein paar Amerikaner auftauchen, die unseren Freund mitnehmen wollen, weil er einen netten kleinen Deal mit meiner Regierung hat. Das könnte ihre hübschen Pferdefreunde das Genick kosten", sagt Leutnant Raine in die Stille hinein.

Landa lächelt sie unverschämt an. Ein Wunder, dass er noch stehen kann, während das Blut immer noch aus ihm heraussickert.

„Was ist das?", fragt sie und deutet auf seine Stirn.

Der andere fängt an zu lachen und deutet auf Raine. „Sein Meisterwerk."

Ihr steht nicht der Sinn nach solchen Spielchen, hört sich aber an, was die Amerikaner da so lustig finden.

„Wenn Sie von mir gehört haben, dann erinnern Sie sich doch sicherlich auch daran, was mein Markenzeichen ist."

Sie denkt einen Augenblick nach. „Sie schnitzen gerne", erinnert sie sich.

„Wenn nicht einmal eine Deutsche dein Meisterwerk erkennt, dann war es wohl doch keins", kichert der andere und fängt sich einen grimmigen Blick von Leutnant Raine.

„Das muss man nur mal richtig sauber machen", entgegnet er, schmollend wie ein Schuljunge.

Sie zieht sich ihre Handschuhe aus und verstaut sie in ihrer Manteltasche. „Dann sollten wir doch jetzt einmal zusammen dahin gehen, wo wir ungestört sind, oder was meinen Sie, Leutnant Raine. Ich kenne da ein lauschiges kleines Plätzchen, wo uns garantiert niemand stören wird."

Landa ist nun vollends aufgestanden. Er wankt ein wenig, doch sie macht sich nichts vor; er ist gefährlich und er bleibt gefährlich, denn Raine und sein Soldat haben ihm keine Handschellen angelegt.

„Funker, Abmarsch", befiehlt sie und der Funker sieht sie verwirrt an. „Haben Sie was an den Ohren? Abmarsch, aber flott", tobt sie auf Deutsch und endlich erwacht der Mann aus seiner Starre. Sie gibt ihm ein paar Koordinaten mit, dann galoppiert der Mann von dannen.

„Gut erzogen", sagt Leutnant Raine.

„Ihre amerikanischen Freunde sind unpünktlich", erwidert sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Das sollte Ihnen doch recht sein."

Sie zuckt vage mit den Schultern und bedeutet Landa vorzugehen. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass er nicht spricht, aber vermutlich versucht er gerade die Situation zu erfassen. Sein Verstand steht nie still und davor fürchtet sie sich am Meisten. Aber ihre Furcht hat hier nichts zu suchen. Nicht in diesem Wald, nicht an diesem Tag.

„Woher haben Sie die Marke?", fragt Raine.

„Hugo gab sie mir im Gefängnis. Ich musste ihn in meiner Eigenschaft als Feldjäger besuchen. Sie kennen das Gefängnis."

Das ist die simple Wahrheit. Gut kannte sie Hugo Stiglitz nicht, aber sie wusste bald, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen. Und dass Hugo ein paar Freunde hatte, die diese Marke erkennen würden.

Raine nickt, er selbst hat Hugo dort herausgeholt. Er und die anderen Basterds, die merkwürdig dezimiert scheinen. Er hat nicht gesagt, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Vielleicht aus taktischem Kalkül.


End file.
